1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flock-coated metal sheet with excellent corrosion resistance and fabricability, having an anticorrosive synthetic resin layer containing an anticorrosive pigment on the surface of a metal sheet, such as a steel sheet, an elastic adhesive layer on said synthetic resin layer, and a synthetic resin pile planted on said adhesive.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been a common practice to deposit piles electrostatically on the surface of a cloth, paper, synthetic film and the like. The electrostatic flock-coating of pile on the surface of a plywood has also been well known. However, the former group is not a complete structural material in itself, so that the flock-coated articles thus obtained must be put on the surface of a base material in using them as a panel and the like. The latter is a complete structural material in itself and can directly be used as panels, but can not be subjected to the subsequent forming such as drawing and bending. Moreover, its use as a building material is limited owing to its inflammability. The electrostatic flock-coating is applied also frequently to the articles such as vanity cases and formed metal articles to provide them a beautiful appearance.
However, the conventional process to obtain a flock-coated product is very complicated. For instance, metal or wood is formed to a desired shape previously, an adhesive is applied to the portion where the flock-coating is to be done with the use of a spray, a brush or the like, and then the electrostatic flock-coating is effected. Moreover, in the case when the shape of the formed article is complicated and irregular, the amounts of adhesive at convex portions are less as compared with those at concave portions, so that the pile density at the convex portions becomes far smaller than the density at the concave portions to give an uneven flock-coated surface, losing the beautiful appearance of finished products. Therefore, the conventional application of electrostatic flock-coating after forming is disadvantageous from the standpoints of workability and cost as well as quality.